Unexpected
by Crisco61
Summary: Seigfried and Cassandra meet up accidentally. What takes place on their little journey?


(Diclaimer: I don't own SC

A/N: R&R! Story from my DA.)

They met accidentally. Met on their search for Soul Edge. With the same goal, they teamed up...though the male was reluctant.

Seigfried had tried to persuade the young woman, Cassandra, to leave him but she was stubborn. She insisted on coming with him, helping him accomplish his goal, which was also her's. She said if they did it together, they would no doubt succeed.

Or something like that.

Seigfried cared not for her bubbliness and her fiestiness. He'd rather her be quiet and go away. But of course, he was not one to be rude to women. He held manners in high regard so, he put up with the woman's rambling.

Five days now. Five days! He's had to endure the monotonous rambling. She never shut up...never. Did she ever stop to breathe? It was story after story, joke after joke, question after question! And Seigfried barely spoke at all. Simple grunts and yeses and noes. He kept explanations to simple sentences and never smiled. His face was always serious, always showing his determination.

Even now, his face remained controlled as Cassandra babbled on about her sister, Sophitia. The name was familiar. Seigfried was sure he'd heard it before.

"Yeah, my sister was initially supposed to be in my place. But you know...her family means more to her than fighting. Her husband needed her at the time and so, I took her place. I don't have a husband or anything, and I sure don't have two children to take care of. I've got all the time in the world to fight!"

Seigfried gave an uninterested 'mm' sound.

"You look just like your sister."

He finally said. He remembered seeing the Grecian woman at a fighting event once. Her long blond hair and the gentle expression she wore. She was pretty and did indeed look like the motherly type. Cassandra had the same blond hair and body, even her face was almost the same but...she was completely different. She wasn't exactly gentle and motherly; More fierce and energetic.

"You know Sophitia?"

Cassandra moved in front of Seigfried, facing him while walking backwards. He looked down at her, his crystal blue eyes dull and uncaring.

"No. I've only seen her before."

Cassandra pouted.

"Aw! She's really great! I'm nothing like her, you know?"

Seigfried closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I noti-"

He walked right into Cassandra, his eyes flying open. The girl had stopped dead in front of him! She was peering up at him, her big blue eyes unblinking.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He growled out. So much for his perfect manners. His eyes narrowed and he looked fearsome with that scar over his right eye.

Cassandra merely giggled before turning on her heel and walking forward.

"Nothing, nothing! Just getting a good look at you."

She looked over her shoulder with a wink.

"You're really very handsome, Seigfried. The scar adds to it!"

Seigfried stood unmoving, watching Cassandra get farther and farther away. Was she a lunatic? Since when did a scar add to a man's handsomeness? And since when was Siegfried considered handsome? He was a little surprised to hear that. Maybe it was because he was a blond haired blue eyed German. Girls liked that kind of guy, right?

Seigfried furrowed his brow and noticed that Cassandra had stopped walking and was looking at him, waving her arms.

"C'mon! Don't be a slow poke! It's getting dark!"

Seigfried looked at the horizon, noticing how the sun was starting to set. He started up walking again, reached Cassandra, and then kept on going right past her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and walked up next to him, linking her arm with his. Seigfried slipped his arm out of her's and side stepped so he created a gap between them. Cassandra crossed her arms and kicked up some dirt, finally giving him peace and quiet.

The 'companions' stopped for the night in a wooded area that had a small pond. It was convenient and had water. What more could they ask for?

Seigfried stationed himself at one end of the pond and made Cassandra stay at the other. The last thing he needed was for her to be cuddling up next to him in the night, complaining about how she was cold or scared and needed a big strong man to protect her and keep her warm.

He wasn't that kind of man.

Cassandra sat Indian style at her end of the pond, her arms crossed and her eyes sending daggers at Seigfried. He simply ignored her.

"Oi! Siegfried!"

She called out. He turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing, just waited for her to annoy him.

"I need to wash! Make yourself scarce!"

Hallelujah! Seigfried promptly stood up and disappeared into some trees. Finally! He could have some air to himself. He'd probably need to bathe as well...it's been awhile. So, he quickly turned around, thinking Cassandra hadn't had the time to undress yet and walked back out to the pond. He would take his armor off and then wait his turn.

He was wrong.

Cassandra screamed and held her clothes to her body. A rock hit Seigfried dangerously close to his left eye and he swiftly turned around.

"Are you trying to scar my left eye too?"

He yelled. Cassandra was still throwing rocks at his back. They just bounced off his armor.

"I told you to stay away! You pervert!"

Seigfried was getting annoyed with the sound of rocks hitting his armor. He swirled around and stared her down. Cassandra stopped throwing her rocks, her eyes widening.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be undressed in less than a minute! I only came back to remove my armor so I'd be ready to bathe after you! Throw one more rock...and I swear you'll regret ever coming across the likes of me."

Cassandra gulped and just stood still, her hands still holding her clothes in place. Seigfried turned around and took off his armor, setting the heavy metal down on the ground. He had a white tank top on underneath and a pair of black leggings.

Cassandra's eyes took in his muscular form and her heart began to speed up. She followed him with her eyes as he began to walk away.

"W-wait! Seigfried!"

He turned to look at her. She smiled nervously.

"W-we can share the pond. It's big enough for two."

Seigfried thought about the proposal for a minute and came to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad idea. He'd stay on his side, she'd stay on her's. No waiting around.

"Alright."

Seigfried pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing that perfect, scrumptious chest that Cassandra so badly wanted to run her hands up. She was caught in the act of staring and told to close her eyes. She obeyed.

Once Cassandra heard Seigfried get in the water, she opened her eyes to see nothing but his back. His black leggings were in a pile with his shirt, meaning he was completely...nude. That knowledge sent a thrill through Cassandra for some reason.

Tossing her clothes on the ground, Cassandra stepped into the water and let it reach her collarbone. She rubbed the water over her arms and legs, scrubbed, scrubbed, scrubbed. All the while her eyes kept glancing at Seigfried. He was doing the same thing she was. Scrubbing his arms. The way the water rolled over his biceps and down his forearms, how it dripped off of him...he was like some sort of water god.

Something brushed against Cassandra's ankles and she screamed, splashing water all over the place. Seigfried startled and turned around, automatically alert. He was met with Cassandra throwing herself at him, clinging to his neck.

"S-something brushed against my ankles! It was slimy! It...it...!"

Seigfried tried to pry the naked woman off of him but she wouldn't budge.

"It was just a fish. Gracious, woman! Unhand me at once!"

Cassandra wasn't listening. Seigfried's hair smelled good...he himself smelled delicious. His shoulders and chest were firm and Cassandra closed her eyes, subconsciously letting her hands roam down to his shoulder blades.

Seigfried stiffened and blinked once before grabbing Cassandra's waist and giving a good hard yank, tossing her into the water. He cared not that he just got a good view of everything she had. He was only concerned with the fact he was almost molested!

Quickly, he climbed out of the water and reached for his leggings but paused in the act for he was splashed with a large amount of water. He went to wipe his eyes, his voice angry.

"Look here, you! I'm tir-"

His words were cut off by a tackle from Cassandra. Seigfried fell to the ground with an 'oomph!' and a giggling, naked Cassandra sitting in a very compromising spot. Seigfried's eyes widened. He was shocked...truly shocked.

"H-hey! Get off me! What are you trying to do? Sexually harrass me?"

Cassandra shook her head and ran her hands up his chest.

"Nope...I'm just attracted..."

Seigfried grimaced and batted her hands away.

"Well, this isn't the way to show i-"

Yet again...his words were cut short. This time, by Cassandra's lips on his. Seigfried's brow furrowed and his eyes widened even more.

"Hmm mm! HMM MM!"

He protested. He put his hands on her waist and tried to pull her off but she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He rolled over so he was on top of her and tried to pull his neck back, using the ground to push himself up.

Nothing.

Cassandra's grip was locked. She wasn't letting go anytime soon. She did, however, stop kissing him to looked up at his furious eyes.

"Oh, stop...just give it a chance. You try to fight everything! For once...stop fighting."

Seigfried's brow relaxed and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"But I feel like you're trying to molest me! Plus, what if I wasn't even attracted to you? This could be considered attempted rape."

Cassandra grinned and tousled his hair.

"Key words 'what if'. So you ARE attracted to me! Trying to hide your feelings behind that mask of your's."

Seigfried froze. He couldn't deny that Cassandra was pleasing to the eye...she was. He just didn't commit himself to anyone or let himself get close, didn't form bonds. He was a loner. And here was this attractive, naked woman beneath him who wanted to do more than tango...she wanted to flamenco too.

"I don't make bonds, Cassandra...so don't try anyth-"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and pushed her mouth back to his. Seigfried could feel his heart quicken and there was something flowing through him that told him to just do it, to not resist. So, taking that as some sort of instinct, Seigfried gave into Cassandra's desires.

Seigfried wouldn't look at her, wouldn't speak to her. He walked at a fast pace ahead of her. He couldn't believe he had sex with her last night. Mighty good sex too, none the less. Passion? He never knew he had any! But obviously, he did. And since when did he like the feel of a woman's body all pressed against his? A-and since when did he start wanting to run his hands all over a female form, kiss soft lips and nip at necks? Since when did he have the desire for sex?

Cassandra watched Seigfried's back, her moods decreasing. He hadn't spoken to her or even looked at her this morning. He seemed pretty into her last night. So, what was up with him now?

Cassandra ran up beside him and grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking. Her eyes stared at him pleadingly, her voice worried.

"Seigfried? What's the matter with you? I don't get it! Talk to me! Look at me! Please, your ignorance is killing me!"

Seigfried turned to her and grabbed her upper arms, his eyes boring into her's. He gave her a little shake and spoke hastily.

"Cassandra! Listen to me! I don't know what I'm feeling right now! This is all foreign to me! And right now...I've got more important things to think about! Like getting Soul Edge! I don't have the time to just stop and talk about what happened last night! We'll talk about it later...because today is the day we get Soul Edge. So, save it! Later, Cassandra...later."

Seigfried let her go and continued onward. Cassandra pressed her lips together and followed him silently for the rest of the journey.

"Cassandra!"

Seigfried yelled in panic. Soul Edge lay on the ground beside the felled foe. Seigfried had dealt the final blow, seeing as Cassandra had been injured quite badly. Now, he ignored the sword and ran to Cassandra, falling onto his knees beside her and picking her up, cradling her in his arms. Blood soaked through the front of her shirt and she was unconscious.

Seigfried brushed his hand over her face and he felt things he'd never felt before. He felt like if she died...he'd be losing something precious. Why he felt that way, he couldn't understand. All he knew was he couldn't lose this peppy and beautiful girl when she just appeared in his life and started to make him _feel_. She meant something to him...and he would figure out what it was when she awoke.

Seigfried pressed his lips to Cassandra's and whispered to her unconscious form.

"I'll get you home...I promise...I'll bring you home safely."

And he did.

Seigfried had left Soul Edge behind and carried Cassandra back to her home. Over that course of time, Seigfried had tended to her and kept her safe. He became that man who kept her warm and safe against his chest, protected her. And he did that the whole journey to her home.

"I'm home!"

Cassandra called out as she entered her sister's house. Seigfried stood silently by the door as he watched Cassandra hug her sister, Sophitia.

"Cassandra! Oh, welcome home! I've missed you, terribly."

Sophitia's eyes shifted over to Seigfried and she rose an eyebrow before looking back to Cassandra.

"Who is he?"

Cassandra looked over her shoulder at Seigfried and smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him and he put a hand to her face, bringing his lips to her's and kissing her tenderly.

Sophitia's eyes widened as she watched her little sister kiss the handsome knight looking fellow.

Cassandra pulled her lips from Seigfried's, her eyes soft and filled with love as she looked at him. Seigfried's own gaze was loving and he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. Cassandra pressed another quick kiss to his lips, their eyes never leaving one another's.

"Visit me...okay? Promise."

Cassandra said quietly. Seigfried nodded.

"I promise."

They pulled away from each other and Seigfried left the house, leaving Cassandra and her sister to watch his back retreat.

"Who is he, Cassandra?"

Cassandra's eyes never left his back as he moved farther and farther away.

"Seigfried."

Sophitia looked at her sister's face, saw the pain in her eyes, the love.

"You love him?"

Cassandra nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I do."

Sophitia looked at Seigfried.

"He's not the kind of man you'll see often. Don't let him walk away. Make him stay...go!"

Cassandra looked at her sister but was being pushed in Seigfried's direction. She ran as fast as she could, calling out his name until he stopped and turned around.

Cassandra caught her breath before looking up into Seigfried's blue eyes.

"I love you."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him a few times.

"Don't leave me...stay here. Please, Seigfried..."

Seigfried looked back and forth between her eyes before lifting her up a little and holding her against his chest, his lips against her's.

"I'll stay...because I love you. And being without you for who knows how long would definitely destroy me."

Cassandra grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bumping her nose with his.

There were no words to describe...how happy they made one another and how much in love they were.


End file.
